


Hamilton Text

by Amelie_Jones



Series: The craziness of texting [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is So Done, Get ready for a real weird time, I love that tag you know what I mean, I used google translate for the French, I’m sorry French speaking people I butchered your language, M/M, Modern, Quietly Gay, Taking my two fav ships, Texting, sail those ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jones/pseuds/Amelie_Jones
Summary: James Madison and Thomas Jefferson create a chat with Hamilton...Chaos.There’s not really anything to it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: The craziness of texting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005795
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Hamilton Text

**Author's Note:**

> Jefferguy = Jefferson  
> AL3X4ND3R = Hamilton  
> @J-Mads = Madison  
> BurrSir = Burr  
> ThisHorseFan = Mulligan  
> JLaurenzyea = Laurens  
> ThatOneFrenchDude = Lafayette

11:01 pm 

Jefferguy: no  
AL3XAND3R: yes  
@J-Mads: no  
BurrSir: why  
Jefferguy: because Hamilton said yes  
AL3XAND3R: I did yes  
Jefferguy: no  
@J-Mads: Dude no  
Jefferguy: just no  
AL3XAND3R: yes totally yes  
BurrSir: what are you even arguing about  
AL3XAND3R: I don’t know but I do know Jefferson is wrong about whatever it is  
BurrSir: why  
AL3XAND3R: why what  
BurrSir: why am I even talking to u I need sleep  
Jefferguy: but we’re amazing  
@J-Mads: why are we doing this  
AL3XAND3R: IDK it’s super late. Who knows.  
Jefferguy: maybe we should continue fighting about nothing in particular tomorrow  
AL3XAND3R: no I’m not stopping I’m gonna go get a friend to back me up  
@J-Mads: why did we even create this chat...?

AL3XAND3R added ThisHorseFan to the chat 

ThisHorseFan: Alexander what chat did you put me in  
AL3XAND3R: you gotta fight for me against Jefferson now, Hercules  
ThisHorseFan: but it’s like 11 at night  
AL3XAND3R: does that matter  
BurrSir: can everybody please stop  
AL3XAND3R: I’m adding more people to the chat now  
Jefferguy: no  
@J-Mads: don’t you do it  
AL3XAND3R: Of course now I’ve gotta.  
Jefferguy: Alexander, you rotten...  
AL3XAND3R: I don’t wanna hear it I’m ignoring u Jefferson 

AL3XAND3R added JLaurenzyea to the chat 

AL3XAND3R: Hi fight Jefferson now plz  
JLaurenzyea: uhm. What. Just happened.  
AL3XAND3R: A lot of things mostly things that Jefferson didn’t want to me to do to which I then totally did and it was a whole thing so  
JLaurenzyea: ???  
ThisHorseFan: yeah he was like this when he added me too John  
JLaurenzyea: this makes no sense I’m adding Lafayette 

JLaurenzyea added ThatOneFrenchDude to the chat 

JLaurenzyea: welcome IDK what’s happening  
ThatOneFrenchDude: John? Que diable se passe t'il?  
ThisHorseFan: no idea, man. No idea.  
ThatOneFrenchDude: it is so late who added toi aussi to the chat  
JLaurensyea: who do you think  
ThisHorseFan: Alexander  
AL3XAND3R: that’s me  
ThatOneFrenchDude: oh J'aurais dû savoir que c'était Hamilton  
ThisHorseFan: yeah  
BurrSir: you added your friends to the chat  
AL3XAND3R: yes  
BurrSir: I’m silencing my phone  
AL3XAND3R: geez so cranky  
Jefferguy: I can’t imagine what his problem is with you  
AL3XAND3R: hilarious.  
ThatOneFrenchDude: wait, Jefferson? Vous êtes sur ce chat?  
Jefferguy: yes c'est moi, et Madison mon copain est là aussi  
ThatOneFrenchDude: oh I didn’t know you guys were... a thing?  
Jefferguy: kind of yes  
@J-Mads: Alexander added his boyfriend too  
ThatOneFrenchDude: yes he added me un gars si gentil  
Jefferguy: cool cool cool, cool cool cool  
AL3XAND3R: yeaaaah... so. Burr is not talking to us  
ThatOneFrenchDude: why  
AL3XAND3R: he’s being his usual grouchy reclusive self  
BurrSir: no I’m not  
AL3XAND3R: look who it is  
ThisHorseFan: Burr  
AL3XAND3R: sir  
BurrSir: please stop I’m sorry that I even said anything anymore I’m going back to bed I’m done  
ThatOneFrenchDude: toujours de la même manière après tout ce temps ...  
JLaurenzyea: agreed  
AL3XAND3R: yes.  
ThatOneFrenchDude: Jefferson what happened to your boyfriend? Est-ce que Madison va bien?  
Jefferguy: Madison? U there  
@J-Mads: Yes sorry I fell asleep for a second  
JLaurenzyea: god it’s late why are we still talking  
AL3XAND3R: IDK I should probably get to bed tho haha I’m pretty sure Eliza is wondering why my light is still on  
JLaurenzyea: I should go sleep too bye goodnight Alexander and all other friends and enemies and their boyfriends  
ThisHorseFan: goodbye  
AL3XAND3R: goodbye my glorious love  
ThatOneFrenchDude: Bonne nuit mes amis et les ennemis d'Alexandre!  
Jefferguy: thanks for including us enemies  
@J-Mads: yes  
ThatOneFrenchDude: vous êtes les bienvenus!  
Jefferguy: fight u L8er Alexander Hamilton  
AL3XAND3R: I’ll be there 

CHAT ENDED. 

Translations 

1\. Que diable se passe t'il? = What the hell is happening?  
2\. toi aussi = you two  
3\. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était Hamilton = I should have known it was Hamilton  
4\. Vous êtes sur ce chat? = Are you on this chat?  
5\. yes c'est moi, et Madison mon copain est là aussi = yes it's me, and Madison my boyfriend is here too  
6\. un gars si gentil = such a nice guy  
7\. toujours de la même manière après tout ce temps ... = still the same after all this time ...  
8\. Est-ce que Madison va bien? = Is Madison okay?  
9\. Bonne nuit mes amis et les ennemis d'Alexandre! = Good night my friends and the enemies of Alexander!  
10\. vous êtes les bienvenus! = you are welcome!


End file.
